


In vino veritas

by passionario



Category: Deathstalker Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кит слишком много думает о том, как он любит Дэвида.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In vino veritas

— Так нечестно, ты все время выигрываешь! — обиженно заявил Дэвид, капризно поморщившись. Он потянулся было за бутылкой, чтобы налить себе еще вина, но промахнулся и опрокинул бутылку. Остатки вина выплеснулись ему на колени, и Дэвид обиженно скривился.  
Он был сейчас похож на маленького избалованного ребенка, который сломал любимую игрушку. Эта мысль наполнила Кита неуместным умилением. Впрочем, Дэвид и правда часто казался ему ребенком: несмотря на все их совместные похождения, Дэвид оставался чистым и невинным, и Кит тянулся к его свету, как цветы тянутся к солнцу. Друг вызывал у него чувство восторженного трепета, и Киту тяжело иногда было справиться с этим. Никогда до этого не имевший по-настоящему важных для себя людей, теперь Кит всего себя вкладывал в чувство к одному человеку.  
— Я меньше пью, — спокойно заметил Кит.  
И правда, у стены стоял наполовину опустошенный ящик из погреба, рядом были составлены пустые бутылки, и хотя на самом деле, пили они примерно одинаково, Дэвид захмелен гораздо быстрее. Но ему так шел яркий румянец на щеках, и этот расфокусированный взгляд, который задумчиво блуждал по комнате, то и дело останавливаясь на лице Кита, что тот не находил в себе сил остановить друга.  
Сами они расположились в одной из гостиных Оплота: эта комната очень нравилась Дэвиду, а Киту было все равно, где пить, поэтому они пошли сюда. За окном уже стемнело, старинные часи пробили три часа ночи, но огонь за решеткой камина весело потрескивал горящими поленьями, которые Кит не забывал подбрасывать, а на огромной меховой шкуре неизвестного зверя было здорово играть в карты и напиваться, чем они с удовольствием занимались уже несколько часов.  
— Пойдем в город. К девочкам, — решительно заявил Дэвид, поднимаясь. — Возьмем гарвибраж... Грави... Возьмем. И полетим! — он сделал неловкий шаг вперед и, споткнувшись о свои собственные ноги, упал к Киту на колени, почти уткнувшись носом в каминную решетку. — Что за черт, — протянул он, задумчиво поерзав. — Судьба против того, чтобы мы шли к девочкам, а? Я так хочу любви, Ки-ит! — голос у Дэвида был настолько жалобный и просящий, что Кит невольно кивнул, не осознавая, что друг его не видит. Целиком захваченный открывшимся ему зрелищем, он был не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Темные слегка вьющиеся волосы Дэвида были мокрыми от пота на шее, и вились по бледной коже темными змейками. У него была красивая худая спина, с выпирающими позвонками. Киту отчаянно захотелось прижаться губами туда, где шея переходит в плечи, пересчитать пальцами позвонки, проследив их до самого конца, до бесполезной кости, которая, как утверждают ученые, раньше оканчивалась хвостом. У Дэвида наверняка был бы длинный красивый и умеренно пушистый, такого же цвета, как и его волосы, но самый кончик обязан был быть белым.  
Поймав себя на этой мысли, Кит ощутил, что и правда перебрал сегодня больше, чем надо. Ему нравилось оставаться трезвым и все помнить, помнить каждое мгновение, проведенное с Дэвидом. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как алкоголь меняет его дорогого друга, делая его податливым и мягким, как теплый воск. Тогда Кит разрешал себе отпустить темные мысли и желания и изредка прикасаться к Дэвиду: обнимать его, поддерживать, когда он слишком пьян и норовит упасть, а иногда и донести до кровати на руках. Истинным блаженством было снимать с него одежду и укладывать уже спящего Дэвида на прохладные простыни, поправляя на нем одеяло и задевая пальцами влажную теплую кожу. Кит смаковал воспоминания о их совместных боях на Арене, когда им приходилось бинтовать друг другу раны, если доктора были еще в пути. То, как руки Дэвида прикасались к нему, было поистине удивительным: это было уверенное прикосновение равного, оно не было безразличным и обыденным, как у докторов и сестер милосердия или шлюх.  
Дэвид снова поерзал на коленях Кита, явно устраиваясь поудобнее, и что-то пробубнил. Кит ничего не ответил, завороженный тем, как тонкая ткань домашних брюк обтянула ягодицы Дэвида. Жгучее желание поднималось из глубины его души, темное и всеобъемлющее. Он знал, что владеет душой Дэвида, и ему было этого достаточно; но его тело точно так же стремилось овладеть телом Дэвида, и сейчас внутренний голос настойчиво шептал ему, что сейчас они могут это сделать. Что только овладев и телом тоже, Кит полностью получит Дэвида, познает его во всех смыслах, и ничто не сможет больше встать между ними.  
Что сейчас Дэвид так пьян, что бессознательно ищет ласки у него, Кита, самого дорогого ему человека. Что утром Дэвид ничего не вспомнит, но связь останется с ними навсегда.  
— Зачем тебе девушки, Дэвид, — прошептал Кит, наклоняясь вперед. — Позволь мне, пожалуйста. — Он так редко использовал это слово, даже в мыслях, что оно неприятно царапнуло гортань.  
Дэвид странно всхлипнул и вдруг откатился на ковер, его потряхивало, и Кит поддался вперед, не решаясь теперь прикоснуться к другу. А потом Дэвид сам перевернулся на спину, его губы были растянуты в шальной улыбке, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. Кит невольно скользнул взглядом по его телу, вновь вбирая в себя знакомые черты, словно перезаписывая в памяти старые файлы на этот. Как пальцы Дэвида зарываются в густой мех. Как резко контрастирует бледная кожа с темным мехом. И как алеет пятно вина на натянувшейся ткани брюк, словно мишень, словно Кит мог бы пропустить подобное.  
Это пятно притягивало взгляд, и то, что было под ним, заставило кровь вскипеть. Кит почувствовал, как у него встает только от одного вида лежащего перед ним возбужденного Дэвида. Он придвинулся ближе и накрыл рукой его пах, сжав член сквозь брюки. Дэвид всхлипнул и толкнулся ему в руку, его голова перекатилась на бок, а ярко-розовый сейчас язык быстро скользнул по губам. С садисткой медленностью Кит ласкал Дэвида, ему хотелось увидеть все оттенки эмоций, которые могут только быть на его лице. Он много раз видел Дэвида, занимающегося сексом, пару раз они даже трахали одну девчонку на двоих, но как это может пойти в сравнение с тем, что это Кит сейчас заставляет Дэвида сходить с ума от наслаждения. Сейчас были только они вдвоем, и эта близость была самой важной в жизни Кита.  
— Пожалуйста, — почти прохныкал Дэвид, наконец. — Ки-ит, ох, Ки-ит, пожалуйста...  
Этот умоляющий шепот толкнул Кита расстегнуть, наконец, штаны Дэвида и стянуть их; это было непросто, Дэвид ерзал, а едва Киту удалось стянуть штаны хотя бы с бедер, он со всхлипом сжал свой член в руке, и этот жест был самым развратным, что Кит когда-либо видел в своего жизни. Бледные пальцы сжимали ствол, оставляя открытой темную от прилива крови головку, и это зрелище было невероятно прекрасным. Возбуждающим. Дэвид сейчас целиком казался Киту воплощением соблазна; даже ниточка слюны от уголка рта к подбородку была как афродизиак, и Кит наклонился, чтобы слизать ее.  
Когда Киту все-таки удалось снять с Дэвида одежду, он не удержался и провел рукой по его ноге, от лодыжки к паху. У Дэвида были гладкие ноги, избавленные от волос по последней моде. Его кожа казалась Киту куда нежнее, чем у всех тех женщин, которые побывали в его постели. Ему нравилось ласкать Дэвида, каждый миллиметр его тела, глядя, как тот безвольно стонет, шире разводя ноги и приподнимаясь ему навстречу.  
Дэвид был слишком пьян, чтобы принимать активное участие в происходящем, но это полностью устраивало Кита. Ему хотелось отдать всего себя Дэвиду, через физический контакт выразить свои чувства, и даже лучше было то, что ничего этому не мешает. Будь Дэвид в сознании, то этого вообще никогда бы не случилось, Кит ни за что не позволил бы себе опорочить то невинное светлое чувство, что связывало их. Киту не привыкать к грязи, он может ее вынести, но он не может позволить Дэвиду разделить эту.  
Дэвид же стонал и извивался, сжимая в руке свой член, пока руки и губы Кита скользили по его коже. Собственный член Кита давно болезненно упирался в ширинку, но ему казалось, что стоит удалить ему последнюю преграду, как он перестанет сдерживать себя, и наброситься на Дэвида, ведомый одним лишь желанием плотского наслаждения.  
Наконец, он сжалился над ним, не выдержав страдания, которое искажало лицо Дэвида каждый раз, когда руки Кита дразняще скользили вокруг его паха, не прикасаясь к самому главному. В каком-то смысле ему нравилось мучить Дэвида, изводить его, но у всех есть свой предел, и Кит знал, что Дэвид почти подошел к своему. Он осторожно отстранил руку Дэвида и сам сжал его член, начиная двигать рукой. Дэвид громко вскрикнул, и Кит заметил, что в уголках его глаз собираются слезы облегчения. Его маленький друг, способный выстоять на Арене против любого чемпиона, был неспособен справиться с желаниями собственной плоти, и Киту было радостно осознавать, что именно в его руках Дэвид дошел до подобного состояния. Он задвигал рукой быстрее, подводя к пику, и, когда Дэвид окончательно потерялся в ощущениях, скользнул пальцами свободной руки ему между ягодиц, потирая заветное отверстие, чуть надавливая на проход, но не разрешая себе проникнуть внутрь. Дэвид уже не мог кричать, только слабо стонал и всхлипывал, поднимая бедра навстречу руке Кита. Он кончал долго, тихо скуля, и Кит едва не потерял голову от этого зрелища. Он уже протрезвел от выпитого, и среди мыслей царила необычайная ясность.  
Подобрав валяющуюся рядом свою собственную рубашку, Кит вытер ей Дэвида и свои руки, разглядывая умиротворенное лицо друга. Не удержавшись, он вновь скользнул одной рукой ему между ног и чуть надавил. Тело Дэвида было так расслабленно после оргазма, что палец Кита без труда проскользнул внутрь. Жар и теснота сводили его с ума, и Кит слабо застонал. Не в силах больше выносить мучение, он расстегнул свои штаны и сжал член, погружая палец глубже в тело Дэвида и растягивая тугие мышцы.  
— Боже, как хорошо, Господи, спасибо тебе, — шептал Кит, склоняясь к Дэвиду и мягко целуя его в приоткрытый рот.  
От Дэвида пахло вином, которое они пили, и мятой, потому что Дэвид потребовал, чтобы вода, которую поставляют ему в покои, приятно пахла. Самому Киту было плевать, вода и вода, но сейчас он был благодарен другу за такую слабость, но его было так сладко целовать теперь.  
А потом его шею обвили бледные руки, притягивая в более глубокий поцелуй, и Кит подчинился, чувствуя, как отзывается тело Дэвида, как он выгибается под ним, когда Кит протолкнул в узкое отверстие второй палец, сильнее растягивая плоть.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — говорил Кит, глядя в затуманенные глаза. — Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю, — шептал Кит, вновь и вновь целуя Дэвида, все еще не до конца понимая, что ему все это можно, можно брать это прекрасное тело.  
Когда Кит вставил в Дэвида три пальца, тот зажмурился и развел ноги шире, сгибая их в коленях.  
— Н-ну? — дрожащим голосом спросил Дэвид, и это подхлестнуло Кита. Он убрал руку, быстро сбросил с себя штаны, и в следующий момент уже толкнулся в тело Дэвида, с трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы войти в него сразу до конца и просто изнасиловать. Он не мог обойтись с Дэвидом так по-скотски, да и потом, в этой медлительности было скрыто наслаждение более глубокое, чем в простом насыщении удовольствием.  
Щеки Дэвида полыхали ярким румянцем, он кусал губы и то и дело их облизывал, в уголках его глаз вновь начали собираться слезы, но Кит все равно медленно проталкивался внутрь, и внутри него от восторга рычал дикий зверь. Когда Кит вошел до конца, Дэвид судорожно выдохнул и мотнул головой. Кит легко поцеловал его, одной рукой упираясь в пол, а второй сжимая член Дэвида. Тот вскрикнул, когда пальцы Кита обвились вокруг его плоти, но потом Кит начал двигаться, все сильнее вбиваясь в его тело с каждым толчком, вновь сводя Дэвида с ума и не давая ему времени на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Он брал его жестко, но в этой жесткости был сам Кит, он любил Дэвида так же, как и дружил с ним, одновременно и боготворя, и смеясь над ним.  
Кит мог долго заниматься сексом, и часто даже опытные шлюхи под ним просили пощады. Но с Дэвидом он занимался любовью, ему нравилось слышать слабые стоны, чувствовать, как руки соскальзывают с его плеч, чтобы сжать меховую шкуру, и как Дэвид поддается ему навстречу, встречая каждое его движение, как будто у них было одно сознание на двоих.  
Оргазм был оглушительным, Кит до упора вошел в Дэвида, понимая, что скорее всего делает ему больно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Кончив, он еще некоторое время не выходил из Дэвида, беспорядочно целуя его волосы, лоб, глаза, щеки, и шептал бесконечные "спасибо". Мысль о том, чтобы разъединиться с ним, была мучительной, но Дэвид, вымотанный за сегодняшнюю ночь, уже засыпал, и Кит отстранился от него, любуясь.  
Потом он поднялся, прижимая друга к груди, как самую главное сокровище в мире, и понес Дэвида в его покои. Протерев его тело полотенцем, смоченным в теплой воде, Кит еще какое-то время сидел на краю его постели и ласкал взглядом это совершенное тело. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел его сейчас, то мог бы сказать, что Кит Саммерайл улыбается подобно влюбленному подростку. Но рядом никого не было, а если бы и были, то Кит, не задумываясь, убил бы любого, кто мог нарушить сон Дэвида.


End file.
